


临摹人生02

by then0525 (orphan_account)



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/then0525





	临摹人生02

说回吉原，红灯区虽然失去作为从业招牌的西野组，灰色产业却并不会轻易消失。古往今来的经济学家们看得透彻，将万千道理都浓缩成一句话，认为有需求就会有市场。成百上千的单身人士厌倦了与手互搏，思来想去，即使灌下一罐冰啤酒也仍旧是意难平，翻来覆去无法成眠，凌晨三点终于心一横从床上坐起身来，拿上大衣出门去。原先已经习惯了的一条街整个消失，换做酒吧和按摩店，隐晦说了需求之后前台顶着残妆的小姐一面打呵欠一面伸手指指走道，心领神会地顺着过道走，即使需要多花一些心思也仍然前仆后继。  
说什么影响国人形象，不过是新瓶装旧酒，多出几个环节，多付出一些服务费罢了，总能够达到目的。说得不好听一些，那些穿着威风凛凛制服的警官们甚至需要这些按摩店的存在——你想，如果风俗业一下子全部消失掉的话，走投无路的单身ALPHA指不定会做出什么样的事来，若是在大街上疯起来，肆无忌惮地释放信息素进行狩猎，只怕警局的备案数目跟现在比起来要呈几何式增长。  
维稳必要嘛。一些高阶警官和相识的企业家一同进行高消费，左拥右抱轮廓深邃的金发碧眼小姐时在心里这么想着。如果这些都消失掉，辛苦办案一天，还要跟无端上访的市民再三鞠躬，这等受气，如果只是回家去面对结婚数十年的妻子和爱理不理的儿子的话，断然是无法维持心情平和的。高阶警官换位思考，体会到平民的不易，渐渐也睁只眼闭只眼，表面上看得过去就算了。  
只不过自从西野组撤出之后，服务质量总归是下降了一些。遇到服务不好小费还收得高的对象时一面脸上笑着去钱夹里抽取纸钞，一面惊讶于自己怎么甚至开始怀念起西野组了。  
然而西野组经过将近一年帷幄运筹，洗得不能再白。西野隆一闲来无事，将手头的一块散地皮建设成为高尔夫球场，每天读完晨报，呼朋引伴去挥杆。手脚利落的球童一天得的小费足够补贴全家一个月生活，笨手笨脚的也多给一些打发远远的，再没有接近西野组传奇人物、争取飞黄腾达的机会。  
残余的灰色产业阴阳合同上调换负责人，暗地里虽然是西野盛手下的人，明面上却即使是拿了放大镜也查不出任何关系。家族新成立公司取名东条，是小女儿西野七濑的主意，不动产生意为主，娱乐行业、博彩业也都略有涉足，西野隆一头晕眼花，女儿喜欢的动漫已经搞不清楚，更别提记清旗下娱乐公司主打女团成员的名字。他江湖气太重，信奉弱肉强食的丛林法则，认为所谓娱乐产业，不过是女儿豢养在手上的风月去处。此言一出之后很长一段时间西野都赌气，不再和父亲讨论相关话题。  
虽则不再讨论，但事实证明西野在娱乐产业的天分好过金融业：她被东大政治系录取之后一个月不到，国际奥委会宣布日本申奥成功，成为2020奥运会主办方。之后日本股市连着攀升，经济欣欣向荣，松口气的人们将眼光投向娱乐圈，就连五十岁欧巴桑都能跟着唱两句唱跳团体代表曲。  
另一方面，她自以为慧眼识珠，低价购入的几只股票创下新低，把爸爸给的零用钱全都赔了进去。气得她急于挽回颜面，手上的几个练习生歌不行舞不精的就被仓促决定了出道。  
西野入学之前抓紧时间打包行李进行毕业旅行，在美国的双层度假别墅手持平板运筹帷幄。贼心不死地又投资了几支股票之后，顺势敲定了旗下练习生的出道名额，出道单曲制作则全权交给术业有专攻的人来负责，西野一心享受在美国的阿宅人生。那年美黑风潮已经退去，幼时因酷爱潜水而晒黑皮肤的西野再无借口，只好过上躲着阳光的生活。毕竟入学之后她是要经常露面的，虽然没有人说过，但女孩子长到十八岁，自我意识显然已经觉醒，自觉目前肤色不太行，起码要再白出一个色号才对。  
说到这里就想起考试前参加的那个宴会上遇到的J家迷妹OMEGA，皮肤是真的白到如同父亲书架上的清乾隆御制瓷碗。当时自己刚刚分化，不知道如何控制信息素，和人家误打误撞，勾起发情期，倒像是已完全标记的甜蜜夫妇婚后情趣小生活插曲。西野手握游戏机柄，不由陷入沉思，她当时冷到几乎告别人间，藤原赶到之后便心头一松失去意识，也忘记问那位不幸遇到她的OMEGA姓甚名谁，是以之后也无从给予补偿。

西野在美国对肤色和性别进行一些思考的时候，却想不到那天白石被她生生提前了发情期，虽然临时标记起到一些效果，不至于在宴会上出丑。然而后来回去之后终究还是熬不过，咬牙泡了冷水澡也无用，最终还是和姐姐一样，开始使用抑制剂。  
这是其一，其二是白石淳介。女儿生日宴当天被不知名ALPHA引出发情期并临时标记，这对于白石集团来说简直是天大的耻辱，找出那个人比安排女儿和行长少爷相亲更具有优先度。  
先将女儿短期禁足，然而百般查探也无从得知那混蛋ALPHA是谁，白石淳介岂止是不甘心，简直气出心病来。还是手下得力的井口心思缜密，想起那天二小姐似乎是在走廊上被侍应生发现并且恭敬送回来的。于是拜托了亲近的道上朋友，那朋友是个狠人，收入大头是贩卖白粉，副业贩卖人体器官。狠人朋友将穿着雪白小礼服的侍应生带回去用尽手段拷问，一张俊秀面庞折磨得呈病态苍白。精神被逼迫到极限的时候终于回想起来那不知名的高中女生似乎说是姓西野，只是他实在想不到什么权贵是姓西野的，在白石家当侍应谁还没见过几个有头有脸的大人物，看人下菜的本事到了极致，对那西野也只是普通对待，并不殷勤，是以回头就选择性忘掉了人家的姓氏。  
看到眼前极尽狠厉的黑道人听闻西野名号之后脸上表情一瞬间千变万化，胆怯崇敬甚至夹杂着憧憬，侍应生这才好像突然想起来了。西野这号人，政坛没有，商界也没有，但是在道上却是如雷贯耳的存在。想到这里他突然害怕起来，目睹西野家人对大小姐强行进行临时标记的自己大概是小命不保。虽然体力早已不支，但仍有神来之力突然从地上坐起身来，不管不顾地抱紧面前人的小腿哭着求给自己留下一条性命来。眼前人正在感慨万千，突然被哭哭啼啼抱住腿，忍不住嫌弃，示意部下将他架出去看看有没有值钱的零件。部下懂他心思，一脸凶神恶煞地架到地下室去，开膛破肚取出一半的肾器再缝合，末了将手里的暗红器官在侍应眼前晃上一晃，唬道你敢把所见所闻说出去就把你另一半也摘掉拿去卖。算是堵住了这侍应的嘴，只是少了一边肾留着命也等同于没有，早晚要发尿毒症的。然而师傅手下过的器官成百上千，蹲在地上抽根烟，烟头捻灭也把所有念头灭掉，也懒得专门去考虑一人的性命。  
白石淳介原本因宴会事件大怒，这日集团会议散会之后发现井口一脸欲说还休，于是很懂地跟着绕到小会议室。听闻是西野组的二小姐临时标记了女儿之后忍不住心内大呼头痛，面上仍然强作镇定。井口很懂这件事有多困扰，报告完了之后便推说有事先退出会议室了，留下白石淳介一个人消化这冲击性事实。  
女儿既然是和黑道扯上了关系，便要考虑被黏上的可能性。思来想去白石淳介决定吃了这个哑巴亏，闭口不言，反正想来白石家和西野家大概也不会再有关联。只是下定决心归下定决心，到底还是不爽，一段时间内看见女儿就忍不住要说道两句。导致白石虽然还不知道西野姓甚名谁，已经在心里擅自为对方取名晦气鬼。

在家里受气就算了，禁足几个月之后父亲点头，总算是重获自由。白石迫不及待，约上高中时便混在一起的玩伴松村去美容院做美甲。  
生日宴惊魂夜发生之事大概都通过手机和松村讨论了个七七八八，所以这天白石刚刚坐下伸出右手到美甲师手上，左耳便听到一旁松村小声地问，初吻的感觉是不是很好？  
白石闻言几乎咬碎银牙，右手防御性猛地往回缩，美甲师没有防备，粉色甲油自产自销，尽数涂在自己手上，忍不住哎哟一声。  
松村见状知道提了不该提的，看着手忙脚乱处理手上甲油的美甲师觉得有些对不住，然而想想白石从小到大应有尽有，什么时候心急上火到这个程度？这么想想忍不住又在心里偷偷笑起来，给白石留足了暗骂那混蛋ALPHA晦气的时间之后才再度开口，将话题扯向两人都感兴趣的最新偶像团体。

白石和松村讨论了一会儿偶像。因为偶像厨身份太过资深，押对了东条旗下哪几个研究生究竟哪些能够出道，所以松村输给她一张关八团体直笔拍立得。这就换松村咬碎牙了，拍立得是她守着拍卖网站连刷三天才拿下的，现下用塑封套了，又在外面加透明文件壳，像是稀有艺术品，然而从包里捧出来交出去之后白石只是拿在手上随意扫了一眼，就丢进LV新款迷你手袋里。  
一来一回，白石和松村心情同步不爽，互相体谅到对方难处，于是得以愉快相处。顺利做完右手美甲，白石起身示意要去方便一下。  
白石对着镜子补妆，余光看到走廊上经过熟悉背影，大脑飞速运转，记起是自己比较喜欢的一个练习生叶山，大概已经到了快要出道的程度，下个团成员名单里绝对有她一席之地。集邮心理一下作祟，想要上去同人家握握手，之后可以跟松村吹嘘自己在叶山出道之前就接触过。  
叶山出道在即，又成功分化成ALPHA，为了庆祝双喜临门咬牙预约了最贵的美容院。高级会所对服务人员的容貌也有一定要求，叶山眼界浅，早被几个粉丝捧得忘记自己几斤几两，骨子里又沉不住气，还没闯出一番事业便已轻浮起来，不动声色释放信息素。没想到高级会所不光对容貌有要求，对性别也有，服务人员清一色都是BETA，她在那边自作多情大半天，信息素味道浓厚到令人作呕，发型师却浑然不觉，低头研究她的发质，一心只想做好本职工作。  
叶山不甘心，借口方便出来狩猎，只是没想到就有这么不巧，走廊上晃了几圈都没见到人影。正觉扫兴的时候听到背后有人唤她名字，转过脸去看了一眼，愣怔了一下，想起这是八卦头版常客白石家二小姐。  
白石却浑然不觉，兀自一脸喜色地伸出手去，黑黑的眼睛望着叶山，开口声音轻软，细腻的小情绪满溢出来：“我能不能和你握握手？”  
叶山一愣，本是简单的握手，她心思却千回百转，以为有钱富户的大小姐此时此刻对自己有意。练习生一个月十万基本工资，出道之后会增加四十个百分点，内定的团体CM还可以有分成，只是那些加起来一共才多少，抵不上白石麻衣一天的零花。  
钱财倒是其次，白石麻衣背后白石集团的资源才是重头戏。叶山像是被天雷劈中了脑袋，飘飘然觉得一定要抓住这一次机会，风水轮流转，有钱人新鲜劲过去得快，过了今天白石麻衣说不定就会属意别人了。  
于是她毫不犹豫释放信息素。

西野隆一和西野盛准许西野在入学之后公开露脸，西野这天便决定在露脸之前去做个头发保养，顺便修一修些微挡眼的刘海。只是刚刚跨进会所便觉得空气不对，越往里走越浓，到了走廊转角更是味道冲鼻。西野微微皱一皱眉，对不分场合进行狩猎之人终究嫌弃。然而说到底消费得起这里的都是上等动物，能不去招惹就不去招惹，西野还是知道这个道理的。她抬起手来用衣袖掩住口鼻，手腕处香水味道些微安慰了她，让她不那么暴躁。  
她自身是ALPHA，其他ALPHA的信息素按理说对她没有作用。尾随在西野身后的藤原皱眉思索，继而恍然大悟——西野应该是单纯嫌弃这信息素的主人。

白石自幼在上等人堆里混，心思打磨得聪明伶俐，从对方一个眼神便能看出这人心思。刚刚伸手出去的时候是满心欢喜的，待看到叶山眼神飘忽不定的时候已经猜到七八分，不由得冷下脸来，收回了手便要转身离开。  
——然后她瞳孔一震，觉察出对方释放了信息素。  
天杀的，她虽然出门之前漫不经心地接受阿嬷建议，打了抑制剂。无奈事出突然，她又离叶山太近，觉察出不妙的时候想要逃开，腿已经软了几分，步子基本上迈不开。  
她张了张口想要呼救，结果叶山信息素的味道冲进口腔，与味蕾亲密接触，进一步瓦解掉她的动作。  
没法转身，没法迈步，没法发出声音。  
更糟糕的是，虽然已经打过抑制剂，但是她此刻对叶山的信息素摄入过量，身体已经开始发热。  
白石对自己太过了解——如果就这么下去，不出一分钟自己就会被强制拖入发情期。  
偏偏今天这里人少，除了自己和叶山，怕是不会再有其他人出现了。  
白石感觉到叶山靠近了自己，伸手将自己随意披散着的头发抓握起来，搭在左肩上。  
然后叶山伸手，撕开了白石贴在右颈腺体上的气味抑制贴。  
白石甚至能感受到叶山的呼吸洒在自己后颈，她毫不费力猜中对方意图，却无能为力，即使屏住呼吸也无法恢复一丝行动力。  
下一秒似乎有人闯了进来，从侧面一脚踹翻叶山。  
原来是白石颈间气味抑制贴被撕掉，又被强制拖入发情期，巧克力味道传到走廊上，与掩口鼻而行的西野恰巧撞了个满怀。

叶山被西野一脚揣在腰间，此刻只觉腰痛，抬眼一看闯进来的人不过是个没名没姓、学生模样的女孩子，惊慌一瞬间都转化成羞怒，挣扎着想要站起身来再做理论。  
那学生模样的女孩子却根本不睬她，脱了身上外套为白石披上，一手小心揽紧白石肩头，支撑着白石朝外走去。  
叶山自然不服，手脚并用几步路才终于缓过来站起身，跟出来只看见白石被扶进一辆黑色宾利，两旁四位黑西装保镖恭敬低头。方才迟疑自己是不是惹到什么厉害人物，身高一米九的藤原站在宾利旁边，人比车高出好大一截，抬起手臂来面对着她，遥遥用右手在颈下利落一划，手势寓意大家都懂。叶山心中一惊，竟然跌坐在地。十分钟前设想过的攀龙附凤戏码此刻齐齐破碎，心已经坠入地狱，在实质性的打击到来之前先自承受着煎熬。  
她在一个月之后的开学季才从报纸上认出西野，是元山口组的千金，终于走出父兄羽翼，能够公开进行露面。比起这日刘海修剪过，脸庞轮廓虽然柔和，眼睛里却盛着轻微的疲惫之意。  
因无法出道而积攒的愤懑一瞬间烟消云散，在知道自己惹到什么人之后。

西野扶白石上了车，忍不住手忙脚乱。之前她迫不得已临时标记白石，是因为自己的信息素惹出祸端，现下白石出现与上次同等状况，却并不是因自己而起。西野在心里再三考虑因果关系，仍然不得要领，不知该如何是好，车里的巧克力味道却越来越浓了。  
眼见白石脸色越发差劲，应该很是难熬，西野仿佛终于下定决心，凑过去要亲吻白石，再次进行临时标记。  
然而白石偏过头去，这次彻底不给西野机会。  
西野正不知所措，白石再偏一偏头，她的头发刚刚被叶山放在左肩，脖颈上的腺体又被撕掉气味抑制贴，已经暴露在外。  
又一波的潮热袭击了白石，她不自觉轻喘。身旁的ALPHA并没有趁人之危，车厢里自始至终只有白石一人的信息素味道。白石集偶像学之大成，看过不少警匪片，穿着马丁靴和牛仔裤的主角千钧一发之际闪亮登场，耍帅同时将女主角公主抱起全身而退。这个时候想这些做什么？白石在心里骂自己，又生出别扭想法——初吻已经被拿走了，绝对不想再被这个人吻一次。这样别扭着，白石咬咬下唇，对身边看起来和她同样着急的人艰难开口：“腺体那里，麻烦，帮忙临时标记一下。”  
西野闻言倾身过去，眼前人白皙精致如同瓷器，别过脸去，眼神落在角落，脖颈线条优雅大方。当日亲吻双唇都不曾觉察到的情欲气氛此刻竟然就这么涌出，西野动作顿了一顿，黑色宾利开过吉原，傍晚时分，车窗外路人行色匆匆，性急的商家已经搬出彩色发光招牌，粉色字眼闪烁不停，让你找到心跳最大值！西野觉得心口像是在擂鼓，隔着白色刺绣衬衫仍不能偃旗，刘海挡住一部分视野，余光看到白石垂在膝上的双手微微发抖，红灯转黄灯再转绿灯，高档车重新发动几乎觉不出震动，西野再往前倾，左手按在座位上，绅士地与白石隔开距离，右手握住白石膝上双手，薄唇划过白石脖颈优美线条，细微绒毛不能服帖，根根竖立。少年人初尝心动，咬住脖颈腺体也仿佛亲吻，沸腾触感描绘记忆，日后再拿记忆临摹人生。


End file.
